Little April Shower
by loveretriever
Summary: Blaise/Cho fic collection. WARNING: M-RATED FOR FIRST CHAPTER! Not suitable for those under legal age, squickiness and graphic scenes included!
1. Little April Shower

Title: Little April Shower  
Pairing: Cho Chang/Roger Davies (friendship), Cho/Cedric Diggory, Cho/Harry Potter (briefly), Blaise Zabini/Cho (eventually)  
Year(s): Canon, with non-canon compliant content as usual; I love AUs xD  
Rating: M, for obvious reasons. Language, graphic content, sex, etc. Usual warnings: Not suitable for the innocent-minded and children aged 18 and under.  
I'm not very good at writing M-rated and rather graphic fics, by the by...

* * *

Blaise Zabini was a quiet, reserved boy. He never spoke unless it was socially required of him. His mother had taught him well.

Mrs. Zabini was a very thin proud woman. Beautiful in a powerfully striking way. Her hair was dark and wavy, making her seem very young - almost too young - to be a mother. Widowed for the seventh time, she hadn't found a suitable husband before Blaise began his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not that she had to - find another husband, that is. She had profited quite handsomely from the wills of her seven late husbands and had purchased a huge estate, a small private island, and a country house in Wales. Mrs. Zabini also owned a small flat in London - if 'small' can be loosely interpreted as six bedrooms. Of course, to Mrs. Zabini, a flat is very small, poor living, considering the mansion she established on her new estate. Mrs. Zabini took up residence in the large, imposing stone building as soon as it was fit to be inhabited, which meant after the socially required period of mourning, yards and yards of black skirt and the occasional crying spell. Had anyone not known Mrs. Zabini, which the lady would have thought virtually impossible, (she had been featured in the _Daily Prophet_ , _Good Witch_ , and any number of papers and rags reporting on the latest fashionable gossip), they would have thought the stone edifice oozed old money.

Blaise never quite understood his mother's incessant need for a man. He knew his mother's power and beauty. He saw how men worshipped her. He noticed how she laughed and smiled when she was the center of attention. If he wasn't her son, Blaise was sure his mother would want him to adore her. As it was, she spoiled him so he would love her. However, Blaise couldn't remember a time her eyes sparkled with true happiness since his father's passing.

Mr. Zabini had been a tall, dark man. He had short hair cropped close to his head. His face was handsome and his manners easygoing. He was a good dancer and had long, artistic fingers. He had a mechanical mind, but he wasn't very good with people. One night, he was repairing the local night club's bar. There had been a fight and most of the furniture and electrical lights were broken. Wires and cords dangled from the ceiling where chunks of tile were missing. Plaster and white dust covered the dark sticky floor. It just so happened that a biker gang was passing by. One thing led to another and Mr. Zabini was found dead the next morning when the bar owner arrived.

Blaise sometimes believed his mother had never gotten over his father's death. He didn't know much about Mr. Zabini, but Blaise felt a coldness settle inside his heart when he thought of his six stepfathers. He resented and hated them all. They were stupid, pompous bits of fluff who thought the world was theirs. They were rich, wealthy brats, some of them old, some of them young, but none of them knew that the 'Black Widow', as Mrs. Zabini was called, could outwit them all. Of course, Blaise had been very young, barely five years old, when Mr. Zabini had died.

* * *

Cho was the first of the Chang family to attend Hogwarts. Her father, who had always wished for a boy, had gone to schools on the continent and in China. Her mother's side was Muggleborn. Sorted into Ravenclaw, Cho's family was quietly proud of her achievement. Cho didn't talk much about her parents in school. Every time someone asked about her father, Cho's face hardened into an unreadable expression and the subject was quickly changed. That first year seemed so simple. New school. New friends. New things to learn. New home.

Second year was even easier. Old school. Old friends. Old home. New things to learn. Marietta was her best friend. They were inseparable, until the end. Or so they used to say, as silly schoolgirls will, with matching shoes and hair ties and fingers crossed over their hearts.

Third year, everything changed. Cho's popularity spiked when she became Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Cho had never considered herself pretty or popular. She had many pretty and beautiful friends. She knew talented people. But she didn't see herself as one of them. They were her friends and she was just Cho. Nothing more. Or so she thought.

She smiled on the Quidditch pitch as the first game of the season started, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Nervous, she clutched her broom and turned her head around randomly at the blurry figures standing across from her. She vaguely remembered a head of brown hair before she was mounting her broom and kicking off to Madam Hooch's whistle. She dodged blue and yellow robes until she was far away from the rest of the players. Looking down, she could see Roger, Jerry, Duncan and Jason dancing across the field as they chased the Quaffle and dodged Bludgers. Cho focused her attention on finding the color gold - a hint or sign of the Snitch.

Instead, Cho's eyes found a glint of greenish grey - a pair of eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw him staring back at her. He had a pleasant smile, a handsome roguish face, and a well-built stocky body. She took several moments to look him over as she had never seen him before. His smile softened slightly as he swerved to avoid a Bludger. Abruptly, he sent a curt gentlemanly nod in her general direction and flew off towards the other side of the pitch. Coming to herself, Cho shook her head and pointed her broom down. Right, she was here to fly. Here to get the snitch. She was definitely _not_ here for boys. There's plenty of time for that later, she thought to herself.

Luckily, Cho, being smaller and lighter than Cedric, had been able to catch the Snitch. It was an exhilarating three-hour match. But even with Cho's victory, Hufflepuff had scored more than enough points to take the game. Apparently, Duncan had been knocked out by a Bludger and Jerry had tried to be both Keeper and Chaser when Connor unwisely left the goal posts unguarded in a fit of temper. Cedric gave Cho a wink before the teams dismounted and left the pitch. Despite the defeat and the small cheers for Hufflepuff, Cho was happy about the game.

Oblivious as usual, Cho didn't realize that Cedric, along with several other boys, had been interested in her for awhile. Cedric was two years older and had seen her Sorting. He remembered her face - being one of the few Asian girls at Hogwarts probably helped. Roger Davies, her Quidditch teammate, also took an interest in her and vouched for her spot on the team, although she never found out. Plenty of other boys wanted to get to know her. Always surrounded by friends, Cho wasn't open about her personal life, making her seem unapproachable and off-limits to boys.

The year passed so quickly despite all the horrible events. Pretty soon, it was the third week of April, 1993. 19 April was Cho's fourteenth birthday. 23 April - Cho was in the library and Roger found her there. It was an awkward conversation, but ultimately Cho agreed to go on a 'friend-date' with Roger.

1 September, 1993 - fourth year. Cho and Roger had been so-called 'dating', if it was even that, for almost five months. Over the summer break, Cho had written to Roger but had only met him once in London. Her family sent her away for all of July to visit relatives in Germany and Italy. Cho knew it was because of Roger. Her father, resenting her being born female, was very strict and in consequence didn't approve of her having a 'boyfriend'.

18 December, 1993 - Roger and Cho, an admired couple, mutually parted. Cho's friends supported her. The Hogwarts gossip mill said nasty things about them both. She hadn't liked Roger as more than a friend and had only kissed him once. It was a gross memory. Roger was one of those people who believed that a kiss meant sex. She was not ready for sex with anyone, let alone a person she didn't even like in that way. To put it lightly, Roger was annoyed with her and Cho worried that he wouldn't forgive her. But her fears were unfounded and she remained friends with Roger.

1994 was a happy year for Cho. To start with, Harry Potter had smiled at her during a Quidditch game. He was a year younger than her, but she was flattered. The boldest Hogwarts gossips were rumored to say Potter fancied Chang. A fanciful Quidditch romance. It helped they both were Seekers.

1 September, 1994 - fifth year. By sheer coincidence, Cho ran into Cedric in the train corridor. After a short conversation, they moved to their separate cars. 10 October - no Quidditch, but plenty of gossip. By the first week of December, Cho said yes to Cedric. Within a week, Cho found herself in the Owlery sending a package to her parents. Turning around, she almost ran into Harry in the doorway. Mumbling a brief, "Sorry," she waited for him to move. When he didn't, she sighed and asked him politely to move or enter. Harry, taking this as an invitation, asked her to go to the Yule Ball. But just at that moment, the owls decided to shriek, making it impossible for her to hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Harry blushed. "I was wondering - would you come to the Yule Ball with me?" He spoke very quickly. It took Cho a moment to understand what the poor boy had said. Worry and fear overtook her expression.

Biting her lower lip, she said for the third time, "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't go with you."

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked, exasperated. The only pretty girl he liked and she didn't want him.

"Um, it's just that, you see," Cho was a bit flustered. "I would love to, but Cedric asked me first." She tilted her head to the side, watery eyes silently pleading his understanding. Harry just nodded and finally moved out of the entryway so Cho could slip by.

The Yule Ball. It was beautiful. Everyone wore their best outfits. Girls wore dresses of every shape and color. Boys wore dress robes and long cloaks. Professors were formally attired in more colorful colors, although Prof. McGonagall wore the same shade of emerald green out of habit. Of course Prof. Dumbledore had the gaudiest colors - almost tie-dye in nature. Cedric was a natural at dancing. Cho had so much fun, she didn't even realize how the time flew by.

Outside in the garden, Cedric found a shaded tree with a bench. They sat happily in silence. She turned to face him and he suddenly kissed her. It was the perfect moment and the perfect kiss. It was like a match made in Heaven, as her Muggle relatives would say. Cho blushed faintly, staring into his pale grey eyes. Eyes that changed color, unlike hers. His light brown hair greatly contrasted against her brown-black locks. His pale skin was three shades lighter than hers. His wide eyes were two sizes bigger. He was at least half a meter taller, too. Everything about Cedric seemed so perfect. She sighed and he kissed her again.

Cedric, unlike Roger, didn't ask anything of her. Cedric, unlike Roger, was content to just sit in silence and enjoy the moment. Cedric, unlike any other boy Cho had met, was perfect for cuddling. Feeling the chill air, Cho shivered a little. Cedric slid an arm around her small frame and hugged her body protectively. She relished in his warmth and leaned on his shoulder. Her arms naturally wrapped around his body and she smiled like a contented cat. Eyes shining, Cedric memorized the moment to always keep the memory as a reminder of a good night.

1995 was too harsh a year for Cho. She lost everything. It was so unfair. Cedric. He was so - so innocent. So happy. The perfect gentleman in every way. And she had once been the happy girl who had everything. Until Life came along and stole all happiness away.

February, 1995. Winter recess was over. School resumed. Life went on. Cho had told her parents about Cedric. Her father didn't approve, but her mother was supportive. Family as usual. Cedric, in Cho's father's opinion, had been too charming. But Cho brushed off her father as she normally did. He liked Cedric, that's all she wanted.

Cedric told Cho about the advantages of being Prefect and Head Boy. They were going to meet in the Prefect's Bathroom, but it was too difficult to schedule a time when they were both free and the room was unused. Instead, they used the Quidditch locker room. No one was playing and it was about the same size. Kissing and touching skin on skin led to much more. Cedric, at just over two meters, momentarily paused as he took in Cho's appearance. She was just shy of being half a meter shorter than him. Her unblemished skin looked so pretty in the fading sunlight. She was small and, he felt, very fragile-looking - as if he would break her just by touching her. She was nervous and he tried to put her at ease.

He removed her clothes and let her remove his. He kissed her slowly, gently, to let her know he would listen to her needs. Contrary to popular belief, Cedric didn't have much experience with girls. He knew what he needed to know about girls and sex, but he didn't know firsthand. Cho wasn't interested in learning from someone like Roger, but Cedric - Cedric was different. Everything about him meant warmth and kindness. At this point, she would do just about anything for him.

Standing naked in front of him, Cho felt embarrassed. She didn't like her body, her lack of curves. She felt uncomfortable taking off his heavy clothes and removing his pants was really awkward. Why did boys have to be so difficult? she wondered silently. When he stood naked in front of her, she felt even more ashamed. Is this really what people found so interesting? She could have done without this particular experience. It helped that Cedric had reinforced the room with spells so no one would bother them, hear them or see them. Cedric was so talented! But she still felt uncomfortable.

Until the kiss. It was the most pleasant kiss she had ever received in her life. It was all butterflies and foxgloves - soft, gentle, slow kisses that spoke of respect and understanding, but a dangerous trap - it drew her in and ensnared her. They were both in this together, both in the same boat of unknowledge. Both wanting to know and find out what this sex deal was all about. And so she gave in to temptation. She allowed him to kiss her deeply. To hold her possessively in his large arms. To crush her body with his against the locker room wall. She let him touch every inch of her body. Let him explore her sensitive skin. He let her do the same to him. Allowed her to hold him, kiss him, touch him in that special loving way. She had that smile, the wonderful smile that only he saw, and he loved her even more for it.

She did many things she had never done before. He did many things he had never even dreamed of. And both found their pleasure in each other. She wasn't demanding, but she had kinks he was willing to work out. She figured out his quirks, his sexual desires, and tried to live up to some of them. He conjured a bed so her first time would be as comfortable as possible. She screamed at first as the pain was overwhelming. But as he moved against her, the pain started to subside. The second time was even easier and after half an hour she didn't feel any discomfort at all. She let him watch her as she straddled him and rode him until he climaxed. He turned on the shower and used the water to help ease himself into her entrance. Once inside, he lifted her up and held her against him as he shagged her senseless. She took him in her mouth and gave him the blowjob of a lifetime. She let him cum all over her face. Even though her friends called it a demeaning act, she enjoyed it as much as he did. She wouldn't have done this normally, but Cedric was always kind and would never let her feel ashamed of anything because he would only do things she enjoyed. He would never hurt her.

He devoured her and she satisfied him. It was the perfect night.

Hardly four hours had gone by when they left the Quidditch locker room, both sated in their own ways. Stumbling a little, acting as though drunk on fire whiskey, they lay down together under a large oak on the grounds, too tired to walk any further. Cho gazed upwards at the stars and sighed at how pretty they looked. It was a clear night and the heavens seemed to gaze kindly down upon the couple. Cedric stared only at Cho and hugged her even closer to his side. He was so lucky, he thought. She was beautiful and amazing - the perfect girl for an imperfect guy. Cho finally looked up at him and was lost in his green-grey eyes. Beautiful orbs of the finest colors. Cedric made the word 'handsome' seem an inadequate adjective. He was so perfect and she felt such a mess. But in the darkness, under the glittering stars and the green canopy of leaves, they were content with each other, relishing their sex-driven euphoria.

All this happiness was gone in an instant. The bubble burst - pop! No closure. No ending. No reason. Just because. Because the Dark Lord. Because Harry Potter. Because stupid. Because Dumbledore. Because no one suspected Moody wasn't really Moody even though he didn't always act like Moody. Because Moody is apparently very moody. And touchy. And easy to impersonate even by someone who didn't know him.

Cho had no one to blame. And no one comforted the broken girl. Hurt beyond repair, she found solace in the lone wolf. The shadow. Her shadow. He alone seemed to understand her situation and how much of a bitch Life could be.

* * *

Note: So, this is my first attempt after having been gone for a long time. Yeah.

I never really liked how the whole Cho/Harry thing happened because everyone seems to blame Cho. But really, Harry was quite a prick to her - he expected her to love him and forget about Cedric. A little jealous, Harry? Like, who can do that only six months after their previous boyfriend's death? Anyway.

I think I decided to commit to this pairing (Blaise/Cho) when I read some fics and decided I didn't like the way they were portrayed. I don't think Cho wants revenge - she ends up reconciling with everyone. And I don't think Blaise cares. It's the attitude of if I don't have an interest than I don't care because I really don't care about it. Oh well.

And no, my M-rated fics aren't gonna get any better because writing these things takes me too long *squicky* ewwww. I hate anatomy. I really do...


	2. Thank You

As promised, I have continued this fic. However, it will go a bit slower as I am doing several things at the moment (as you can see) ^^

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Care of Magical Creatures, #5

Prompt: Write about an innocent relationship between two people turning into one of romance. Extra prompts: full, fast, himself, breath, please.

Word count: 2252

* * *

Cho sat alone in The Three Broomsticks. Although it was a Hogsmeade weekend, hardly any students were present at Madam Rosmerta's lovely establishment.

Blaise watched in silence. He was always watching.

Cho sipped her butterbeer, wallowing in the melancholy only a lonely person could understand. She was suddenly the enemy. The friendless girl who was unpopular despite her talent, her looks and her accomplishments.

In one word, Cho was the social outcast all because Mr. Potter said so. Oh, he didn't go around spreading rumours about her. Harry was too nice for that. But everyone somehow knew the Boy Who Lived was too good for Miss Popular, and now Miss Popular had lost her crown.

Cho concentrated on the foamy froth of the mug of butterbeer to keep from crying. Lately, she had been so depressed. First Cedric. Now Harry.

Everyone had been sympathetic about Cedric. But even six months later, when she started dating Harry, everyone told her to get over it. How in the world was she supposed to get over a dead boyfriend?

Poor Harry, she thought, remorsefully. Yes, she had done wrong to him in pressing about Cedric. Wanting closure from a boy who was younger than her and who probably just wished to forget. He was just as embarrassed about Cedric as she was.

Funny how she could understand Harry now, when they had broken up. She had been jealous of Hermione. Still was, sort of. Harry always listened to Hermione, no matter the circumstance. When Marietta had betrayed the Room of Requirements headquarters, everyone had shunned her. When Cho protested the words on Marietta's face, they shunned her, too.

Hermione had said a traitor deserved such a curse. Cho thought it was a nasty trick. Really, did anyone deserve to have "SNEAK" written on their face?

Blaise was impressed. So far, the Ravenclaw girl hadn't burst into tears. Contrary to the Hogwarts rumour mill, Cho was composed and looked very pretty sitting in a uniform skirt and sailor blouse. Being the suave Snake he was, Blaise slithered over to Cho's table.

"May I sit?" he asked, deep voice resonating slightly in the quiet atmosphere.

Startled, Cho looked up and stared at him, as if trying to place a face to a name. Or a name to a face. As she knew neither, it didn't quite matter what she was trying to do. She was obviously failing.

He grinned at her and sat without invitation. "Blaise. Blaise Zabini, at your service," he extended his hand.

She faintly gripped and shook his hand, all without taking her eyes off him.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose," she mumbled, sipping her butterbeer as soon as was polite.

"Want another?" he asked.

"Um," she hesitated. She really shouldn't.

"Don't worry. Gentlemen always pay." He winked at her, and suddenly, it felt like the ice had melted.

Cho became her normal, bubbly self, jokes and all.

"Well, if he says so," she jibed.

"He does," Blaise insisted gallantly, before ordering two more butterbeers and a firewhiskey.

"You drink firewhiskey?" Cho asked, slightly frowning.

"On important occasions, I do," Blaise lied.

Cho saw the lie, but indulged him. He thought she was an important occasion. She felt flattered and indulged his company.

They talked about many things, and, slowly, bit by bit, Cho was won over.

"So, you really think that Professor Sinistra is harsh?" Cho laughed. "What about Professor Snape?"

"Well, since I'm a Slytherin, it's all quite easy. Of course, he favours Malfoy more," Blaise frowned.

"Shh," Cho said, placing her hand on his. "It's all right. Let's not talk about him."

Blaise got her meaning and nodded, happy to follow her lead. "As the lady wishes," he said, causing her to smile again. "So, what do you think about Divination?" Blaise asked.

An hour later, they emerged from the pub. Slightly tipsy, Cho laughed as Blaise steadied her.

"Careful, Cho," he said, catching her before she fell headlong into a pile of trash.

"Oh, silly me," Cho giggled. "Thanks." She looked up at him and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Startled, Cho's eyes opened wide as the kiss lengthened.

"Ah," Cho said, when he gave her some space. She covered her face with her hands. "Um..."

"Did you feel anything?" Blaise asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Did you?"

Blaise frowned. For a moment, he had felt their chemistry. But if she didn't...Was it even possible for a girl to turn him down? Blaise thought arrogantly.

"Well, you know, you're just a girl," Blaise tossed the words out carelessly.

"Well, if that's all, then good day," Cho huffed. Turning angrily, she vanished before his eyes, never once looking back as she trudged back towards Hogsmeade Station and the castle.

"Well, THAT went well," Blaise sighed, combing his hands through his short cropped hair. "I think I'll never understand." He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, so he headed back towards Hogsmeade Station as well.

* * *

The holidays were over when Cho bumped into Blaise again.

"You!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"Hello," Blaise said in the same debonair manner he had always shown to her.

"Sorry," Cho said, hurriedly gathering her things.

"Wait," Blaise held out his hand. "Please."

"What do you want?" Cho asked, checking her watch impatiently. The darned thing never was on time, anyway, she thought, but I hope I'm not late to Herbology!

"I was just - well, I wanted to talk to you." Blaise faltered. Why did his smooth charm always stumble when confronted by her pretty face? Her watery eyes stared up at him plaintively, making his legs melt and his tongue numb. Why did she have this effect on him?

"Sure, but I'm not sure now is a good time," Cho replied, cutting him off before he said something stupid. Which surely was bound to happen. "I have to get to Herbology."

"Right." Blaise stared at her, eyes sparkling.

Cho looked at him, concerned. "Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," she suggested, before sprinting away. She leaped like a deer, running as fast as she could. He cursed his bad luck. Madam Pomfrey? Damn, he must look a sight!

Blaise ran his hands through his hair and sighed in defeat. Well, he might as well go do something productive to make up for his loss today! Feeling a bit better after taking points from a few Hufflepuff firsties, Blaise decided to walk down to the lake.

Lo and behold, sitting by the lake was none other than Cho Chang.

"I think we keep running into each other on purpose," Blaise opened, lying down on the grass.

Tucking her robes under her head, Cho replied, "I think you're doing it on purpose."

"Funny you say that. I think it's Destiny."

Finally, Cho looked over him. "Really," was all she said before she resumed looking up at the sky.

Blaise huffed. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"Why are you chasing me?" she countered.

"Because..." he sighed. "We're both lonely souls." He left the sentence hanging in the air. He was vulnerable. He left himself open to her.

She looked at him and rolled over onto her stomach. "Oh." That was the only word she said.

They lay in complete silence. He looked at the trees. She studied him.

If she admitted it, he was handsome. The strong, silent type. The type of person she secretly liked. He was tall, or at least, taller than her. He had long arms and legs, toned muscles and a handsome face.

He was also arrogant, but what boy wasn't? Even Cedric had his moments of insane arrogance. Must be a testosterone thing, she decided.

"Hmm," she whispered, thinking.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, breaking out of his reverie.

"I didn't say anything," Cho said, deciding she'd have to reply now he was looking at her.

"Oh, I thought you did."

It was a dare, and she couldn't back down.

"Well, if you must know, I said, 'I'm not all alone.'" She bit her lip.

He barely concealed a moan from escaping his lips. She looked so pretty and coy, lying in the grass. She wore only a light dress, though it looked more like a cotton shift. She used her outer robes as a pillow and her Quidditch robes as a blanket. She was a temptress and cunning seductress if ever he saw one! She knew just what to say and do to get him interested.

She had so far rebuffed him, but now he knew she felt the same way as he did. They were two lonely souls who understood each other.

At least their conversations so far had been friendly, he thought. And she isn't hexing me or cursing me. So that must be good. Right, I need to say something.

She lay there, waiting for him to respond. She saw the gears whirring in his mind as his eyes darted back and forth. She smiled. He must be an only child, she concluded. He looks lonely and smart.

She finally moved over on her makeshift blankets and patted the spot next to her in invitation.

Smiling, he nodded and stood up, stretching his lean wiry body. Knowing she was admiring his form, he slowly sauntered over to her.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

She smirked and stuck out her tongue. "Maybe."

"Huh. I'll see about that." He attacked her with tickles. She was a giggling, panting mess.

"Sto-! Stop! Blai-Blaise! I'm - serious!" she panted, with effort. "I - c-can't breath-e!"

Blaise finally let up when Cho was doubled over, panting and giggling, unable to control her arms and legs.

"I give up!" Cho said, when she caught her breath.

"Good." Blaise flopped down on the blanket of robes. "Because I'm tired." He closed his eyes, mentally counting in his head.

Instead of retaliation, Cho bent down and kissed his forehead.

Blaise opened an eye, enjoying the cool kiss.

"There," Cho said, moving back to her safe spot. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaise eyed her warily. Usually girls confided in him because he was easygoing and chill. Boys came to him with problems because he was fair and held much influence in Slytherin House. But outside of Slytherin, most people gave him a wide berth. Some girls said he was cold. Most boys thought he was a player. But really, the problem was that Blaise had no friends. So he was very confused when Cho thanked him for something no one else would have appreciated.

"For - well," she shrugged and smiled at him. A brilliant, dazzling, one hundred percent genuine Cho Chang smile. "For making me smile again."

She kissed him on the lips, a full, tongue-included, kiss that left him dazed and wanting more.

"There, now we're even." She stood up and waved her wand. "Don't move," she warned playfully after she had already cast her spell. "They'll come back to me eventually." She flashed him another smile, waved in a friendly manner, and skipped off towards the line of trees.

Blaise was about to call out to her, but instead he fell asleep. It was a deep sleep that lasted the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

It was the end of the year. Cho stood in the Great Hall. She felt alone in a sea of black, blue, yellow, red and green. She had no friends.

And then she looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled.

He waved slightly and nodded.

It was enough of a sign to let her know.

On the platform, Blaise slipped her a note before he followed his fellow Slytherins to another train car.

When she was alone, which didn't take long because she was always alone, Cho took the note out of her pocket and opened the piece of parchment.

It read,

"Dear Cho,

Meet me on the train at 2.

You know where to find me.

\- Blaise"

Cho smiled. Yes, she knew where she would find him.

* * *

Blaise smiled and hugged her in a warm embrace.

Cho pressed her face against his chest, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of his fast-paced heartbeats. He smelled good, too. A cologne or smell that mixed cloves and cinnamon with something else. She couldn't place it, but it reminded her of coffee.

"Cardamom," Blaise whispered. "See, I know what you think." He teased her before kissing her, loving how she fit right against his body.

"Blaise," she breathed in his ear.

He stiffened, unsure of this power she held over him.

"Yes?" he whispered, when she wouldn't say another word.

"Promise me?" she asked, presenting herself as vulnerable this time.

He smiled down at her and held her tightly.

"Always. If I could give you the world, I would." It was such a sappy thing to say. But he said it anyway because it was true. She was adorable. And he was lucky.

Cho sighed happily as she kissed him again and again. She had finally found something good. Something lucky. Someone who cherished her. She wouldn't waste one more minute not telling him how she felt. Never again would she wait.

She had learned her lesson well.


	3. Someone Like Me

This has turned into ANOTHER fic collection O.O ARGH!

*Ahem* Anyway, this can be seen in conjunction with the previous two chapters, or as a missing scene from the previous chapter, or as a standalone companion piece. Your choice. Reader's discretion advised: fluff ahead! xD

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum - Care of Magical Creatures, #5 EC

Prompt: write a 500 Word drabble about the first date

Word count: 500

* * *

"Come stay with me over the summer holidays," Blaise had written.

And so she had come.

The Zabini mansion was enormous. Cho gaped as she stared, slack-jawed, at the marble and flagged stone edifice.

"Do you like it?" Blaise asked, emerging from a side door.

Cho spun around, gobsmacked. "You - LIVE HERE?!" she sputtered, incredulous that such a refined, handsome boy lived in such a - refined and handsome house, she concluded. She decided, HE didn't fit. Blaise didn't belong in marble.

Blaise walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding out his arms. She slid into his embrace naturally.

"I can't," she whispered. "It's all wrong. It doesn't suit someone like y-me." She blushed at her words. She had almost slipped up.

"It's alright. Don't fear to say what you think. You're right. This isn't me. This is our second house. Our country house, if you will." With a flourish, he took her arm and led her around back. She saw hectares and hectares of farmland.

"See? There's one of our three barns over there.

"So, who lives here?" Cho asked.

"Nobody," Blaise replied, contentedly. A smile played along his lips.

"Is that why?" Cho asked, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"Exactly. Mother is away at the moment. But when she returns, I expect she'll want to interrogate you." Blaise yawned. "It gives her great pleasure, I expect. She takes a great interest in people."

"Well, that's - interesting?" Cho frowned, floundering for the right words. She tried to think through all the various meanings of Blaise's statement. She stopped before she gave herself a headache. Shaking her head, she asked, "Where are we going now?"

"Now?" Blaise wondered.

"Yes. For our first date. We can't have it here." She made a face at the marble.

Blaise swept his hands magnificently, his long fingers graceful. "I expect you're used to a less extravagant living situation," he blushed apologetically, "but we will have to stay here tonight. Tomorrow I can make other arrangements."

Cho felt bad. "No, I meant for our first date, silly." She stuck her tongue out. "Now who's overthinking?"

Blaise laughed. If he had had lighter skin, Cho would have seen him blush. "Oh, I get it. We will go to town. I have everything prepared."

They spent the day in town. They went to market and picked fresh berries, eating some and throwing the bad ones at each other playfully.

They went to a fancy restaurant Blaise had reserved just for them. As they ate, Cho stared at him again, wondering once more about this handsome, rich boy. Blaise talked at great length about the town and his family's farm.

They finished the day by walking along the river. It was peaceful and quiet. The world was theirs.

They shared a romantic kiss as the sun set.

It was the best day, the best summer, ever.


End file.
